


Sweet Dreams

by smallestking



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Consent, Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trauma, boyf riends - Freeform, emotional cute ass shit thats it thats the fic, gets a little spicy, they make out basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestking/pseuds/smallestking
Summary: Jeremy has reoccurring nightmares about his Squip, ever since the incident, so Michael comes over to comfort him and remind him how much he's loved.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Dreams

The school hallway was empty as Jeremy walked down it, his hands wrapped around his backpack straps.   
An unnerving feeling filled him as he walked. His footsteps against the linoleum floor were a little too loud. The edges of his vision were blurring.   
“Jeremy…” Came a slithery whisper.  
He gasped and turned around, causing him to slip on the floor and fall. The floor gave out under him, a huge hole opening in the ground.   
Jeremy fell through, watching the school hallway disappear from his vision, screaming but no sound coming out.  
And he fell… And fell…  
“Jeremy…”  
And fell…  
“Do you think you’re ever going to escape, Jeremy?”  
Jeremy gasped for air, but the deeper he fell, the more the darkness suffocated him.  
“You'll always depend on me,” the voice becoming increasingly familiar, “I made you better, but there are some things about you I just can’t fix.”  
He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t scream. He couldn't cry.  
That voice. It was undoubtedly the Squip.  
“I took one look at you and I could tell.” The Squip's voice echoed, “Everyone can tell. You can’t hide who you are. An ugly mistake. A fake.”  
Jeremy was so far deep in the darkness. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed, wet or dry.   
“STOP!” Jeremy tried to yell. “STOP!”

Jeremy gasped, jolting upright in bed. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead. His heartbeat was pounding in his throat.   
He gripped his bedsheets tightly, reminding himself he was safe. At home. In bed.  
His shaky fingers reached for his phone and clicked on the first name saved on his phone.  
It rang for ten seconds, Jeremy trembling as he prayed for the phone to be picked up.  
“Hello? Jer?” Said a groggy voice.  
“M…” Jeremy tried to say his name but couldn’t, still shaking all over, reliving the feeling of being silenced.  
“Mic-“ He tried again, cut off by a sob.   
“Hey, hey… Breathe…” Michael soothed, suddenly sounding more awake, trying to be as gentle with his words as possible.  
Jeremy tried to follow his instructions, closing his eyes, and taking a slow deep breath.  
“Good job,” Michael praised once he heard Jeremy’s breaths, “Do you need me to come over?”  
Jeremy could breathe easier now and whispered into the phone.  
“But It’s 3 am…”  
“I don't mind,” Michael responded without a second of hesitation, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Jeremy hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.  
“Okay.” He said weakly.  
“I’ll see you soon, butterfly, be safe,” Michael said, hanging up.  
The affectionate nickname calmed Jeremy down just enough to hold on until Michael got to his house. 

Soon, he heard a faint tapping noise on his window. Jeremy slid out of bed and shuffled to the window.   
Michael waved at him through the glass and Jeremy opened it for him to climb through.  
Michael immediately wrapped Jeremy in a tight embrace and Jeremy melted into him, hugging back.  
They didn’t say anything for a while, just stood there holding each other and breathing in each other’s familiar scents.  
Michael’s sweater was cold from the air outside and it was refreshing against Jeremy’s cheek, while Jeremy’s warm body was comforting on Michael’s cold skin.  
Michael reached a hand up and ran it through Jeremy’s soft hair, playing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.  
“Was it another nightmare?” He finally asked, breaking the silence.  
Jeremy nodded, feeling tears sting his eyes.  
“Same one?” He asked.  
“Similar,” Jeremy whispered. He buried his face back in Michael’s shoulders.  
“He’s full of shit, you know that, right?” Michael said, sounding angry.  
Jeremy sniffled and pulled back from Michael, suddenly feeling scared of himself. He tugged on the ends of his sleeves nervously.  
“Michael… What if he’s right?”   
Michael frowned immediately.   
“No way. Don’t you dare say that.”   
Jeremy hugged himself tightly, beginning to shake again.   
“Why else would he come back almost every week? Telling me things I already know?” Jeremy quivered, “Do I deserve it?”  
Michael gently pried Jeremy’s arms away from his body and held his hands. Michael rubbed small circles into his hands with his thumbs.  
“You’re perfect, Jeremy. I swear.”  
Jeremy bit his lip, tears running down his face.  
“Michael-“  
“I swear.” He repeated, “You are kind and hilarious and handsome and smart… I love you.”  
Jeremy nervously looked into Michael’s eyes, and just one look at him told him that Michael meant every word.   
Michael let go of one of Jeremy’s hands and caressed his cheek delicately, moving stray hairs out of Jeremy’s face.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeremy asked quietly.  
“Because you’re my best friend and my boyfriend, and you’re beautiful, and nothing makes me happier than looking at your gorgeous eyes,” Michael answered, smiling softly.  
Jeremy choked back a sob and more tears fell, but for a different reason now.  
“Do you know how loved you are?” Michael asked rhetorically, “So much. So so much. The words of one person do not get to dictate your worth.”  
“Unless that person is you,” Jeremy added.   
Michael giggled, which made Jeremy smile.  
He leaned forward so that their foreheads were resting against each other. Their breaths became one. Jeremy noticed Michael’s breath smelled like skittles, and Jeremy’s smelled like fresh toothpaste. Maybe not the most inviting combination of smells, but it made Jeremy feel at home, surrounded by familiarity and love.  
“Can I kiss you, love?” Michael asked, unsurely.  
Jeremy thought for a bit.  
“This is fine for now.” He hummed.  
“Perfect,” Michael responded, not moving from his position.   
The events of the dream were slowly fading from Jeremy’s mind as he focused on the present moment and Michael’s affection, but were still persistent, lurking in the back of his head. He began to shuffle his feet uncomfortably, no longer feeling calm and at peace like before.  
“Do you want to sit?” Michael asked, reading his mind.  
Jeremy let out a breath of relief and nodded. Michael happily took him by the hand and led him to Jeremy’s bed, where they both sat on the edge, their outer thighs pressed together.  
Jeremy wanted to apologize for being so quiet, but he knew Michael was used to it and didn’t mind at all. He already knew how Jeremy got in situations like these, and that sometimes Jeremy just didn’t have the energy to speak as much as he usually did. Knowing this made Jeremy feel warm just from thinking about it, how Michael knew him so well that he didn’t even need to speak. How Michael adapted so easily to his needs and wants, and didn’t mind at all. Was always more than happy to help Jeremy as much as he could.   
Jeremy rubbed his eyes to stop himself from crying again.  
“You okay, sugar?” Michael asked, rubbing his leg soothingly.  
Jeremy nodded and rested his hand atop Michael’s.  
“Just… Love you.” He whispered.  
Michael grinned, looking like the happiest man alive, just from hearing a phrase Jeremy told him all the time.  
“You’re perfect,” Michael mumbled, leaning his head on Jeremy’s shoulder happily.  
Jeremy bit his lip to keep himself from smiling but failed. He began to nervously pick at a stray thread poking out from his pajama pants. Michael noticed the subtle action and looked up at him in concern, raising an eyebrow in question.  
“Can I get that kiss now?” Jeremy asked, shyly.  
Michael thought his heart would jump out of his chest.  
“Of course, always, baby.”   
To most people, the excessive use of affectionate nicknames might seem odd, but Jeremy loved it. It made him feel absolutely and completely adored, especially since Michael would rarely address him with a nickname in public or casually.   
It was a special small act, usually when Michael was dropping him off at home and whispered a cute nickname in his ear before kissing him goodbye, or putting it at the end of a text when one of them had a stressful day.   
And when Jeremy had nightmares or breakdowns, Michael would use them as much as possible. Not even deliberately, just out of instinct and pure desire to surround him with as much love as possible.   
Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as Michael turned to face him, and took his face into his hands. Michael kissed him gently on the forehead, then his nose, both of his cheeks, and then his lips. Jeremy’s heart fluttered as he kissed back.   
As usual, Michael's kisses were delicate, leaving the pace completely up to Jeremy, never kissing any harder or faster than Jeremy wanted.   
The two boys let themselves get lost in each other, the sounds of crickets outside and the rustle of the bedsheets beneath them becoming their own customized playlist.   
Jeremy let out a small moan as he pushed his lips against Michael’s more urgently, and Michael inhaled sharply in surprise, before kissing back with equal pressure. They went back and forth, their kisses getting increasingly passionate and sloppier and heated until Jeremy’s fingers were running desperately through Michael’s curly hair and Michael’s hands were on Jeremy’s waist.  
Michael pulled back and asked, breathlessly, “You wanna…?”  
Jeremy nodded and began to scoot his body more towards the center of the bed, tugging Michael along with him. Jeremy pressed his entire body against Michael’s, hungry to feel all of him, let his body warmth engulf him entirely.   
Michael went along with it, resuming their make out and trailing his fingers along the edge of Jeremy’s shirt.  
“Is it okay if I touch you?” Michael whispered.  
Jeremy nodded, humming in agreement, subconsciously tugging on Michael’s hair.  
Michael’s hands slipped under Jeremy’s shirt, rubbing his back and stomach lovingly, making Jeremy moan in content. In response, Jeremy trailed kisses down Michael’s jaw to his neck, leaving marks and love bites there.  
Michael groaned, the feeling against his sensitive neck traveling downwards and making him thrust upwards.  
“Ah, Jeremy-” He hissed in pleasure.  
Jeremy immediately paused, the saying of his name harshly bringing back the memory of his dream.   
“Jeremy…” He heard once again, in the Squip’s voice this time.   
“Wait! Stop!” Jeremy cried out, pushing himself off Michael.  
Michael stopped, sitting up in alarm.  
“What’s wrong? Jeremy?” He asked, giving Jeremy space and making sure not to crowd him or touch him until he knew what was happening.  
“I’m- I’m sorry-” Jeremy stammered, shaking his head. “Stupid. I ruined the moment.”  
“No, no, angel, you didn’t,” Michael promised.  
Jeremy looked down in shame, “But you- But we were-”  
“Your priorities come first.” Michael insisted. “Always.”  
Jeremy breathed shakily, his fingers fidgeting restlessly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked softly.  
His gaze stayed down. “Michael… Am I ugly?”  
Michael shook his head. “No, my love, not at all.”  
“Can… Can people tell? When they look at me? That I’m…”  
Michael’s eyes widened slightly, knowing what Jeremy meant, but unsure how to respond.  
“Would it be bad if they could?” He asked Jeremy.  
Jeremy thought about it, falling into silence.  
“I think so.” He finally muttered.  
“But that’s who you are,” Michael said. “I don’t see any problems with who you are.”  
Jeremy nodded, but still looked skeptical and upset.  
“People will think all kinds of things when they look at you, Jer,” Michael continued, “They’ll think that way about anyone they see. That’s just one of the parts they might make assumptions about.”  
Michael looked over at his boyfriend, afraid of saying something wrong.  
“What about you?” Jeremy asked.  
“What about me?”   
Jeremy crossed his legs and hunched over anxiously.  
“What do you think when you look at me? Can you tell?”  
Michael slid his hand across the bed and took Jeremy’s hand into his.  
“I see Jeremy,” Michael said, speaking like he knew the importance of his words, but still with honesty, “I can tell a lot of things about you. I can tell you love video games, I can tell what your favorite place to go is at the mall food court, I can tell your favorite color is blue. I can also tell the pain you’ve been through, I can tell you’ve been hurt and bullied, I can tell you have nightmares about things nobody should ever have nightmares about. But... I can tell you love me, and that you like the way my sweater smells, and you like when I rub circles with my thumbs when we hold hands, and that you’ll never say goodbye to me without at least two kisses.”  
Michael paused, taking a deep breath. Jeremy smiled at him and squeezed his hand lovingly.  
“And yes,” Michael continued, “ I can tell you’re trans, but it changes nothing. I think it’s an amazing part of you, just makes you more special than you already are. I’ve known for years but I still fell in love with you, you were still always the person I wanted to spend my life with, the person who made me like myself even when I knew I was nothing but an outcast.”  
Jeremy moved closer to Michael and rested his head in Michael’s lap. Michael instinctively relocated his hands to softly comb through Jeremy’s hair as his boyfriend looked up at him adoringly.  
“I look at you and I see a man I’m in love with.” Michael said, trying not to get choked up, “But the other things about you that I see don’t change that. They’re why I love you.”  
Jeremy reached up and pulled the hand Michael had in his hair to his lips and kissed it. The room fell silent, the cricket and night noises raising in volume again as Jeremy laid small kisses all over Michael’s hand. Trailing small pecks on each fingertip, each knuckle, every centimeter of his palm.   
“Thank you,” Jeremy whispered when he was done.  
Michael smiled and hugged Jeremy closer.   
“Thank you too,” Michael repeated back.  
“You should come sleepover more often,” Jeremy said through a yawn.  
His eyes began drifting shut and Michael rearranged them so that they were both lying on their sides, Jeremy spooned in his arms.  
“Would it help with the nightmares?” Michael asked, kissing his forehead.  
Jeremy nodded sleepily. “Yeah. But also I like having you here.”  
Michael glanced out the window at the stars sprinkling the night sky, looking exceptionally stunning tonight. Jeremy nuzzled against his chest and he looked down at his boyfriend, deciding he was more breathtaking than any amount of stars.   
He smiled, completely and utterly enamored, and followed Jeremy into slumber.  
“Sweet dreams, Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any typos i'm illiterate but thank u for reading teehee


End file.
